


Pet the kitty

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bussy Harry, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Harry headspace 3, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is clingy and whiny all day and all he wants is for his kitty to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new here :) This is a shot from my one shot book, Daddy & More, on wattpad. There are accents on curse words because it was originally censored for wattpad.

Harry was being clingy that day, more so than usual. Liam would have to always be at arms reach or he would start crying and even then he would pout about the distance from his Daddy. But Liam couldn't do anything about it but give him fun activities like colouring, Legos, and several books to read to distract him. It didn't seem to work very well and he was tempted to cave in and let Harry watch telly but he had a rule that he could only have screen time when he was out of headspace, during the weekend, or when he wasn't feeling well and he didn't want to break it so easily.

"No!" Harry cried as soon as Liam was out of eyesight and as much as it hurt him the man had to ignore it. He had loads of things to do around the house like piles of laundry (including bedding), stacks of dishes, vacuuming, and he'd have to stop every once in a while to give Harry a healthy snack and refill his Winnie the Pooh sippy cup.

Liam contemplated asking Harry to be a big boy because he was booked with chores but he didn't want to make him sadder than he already was. He just couldn't bring himself to do it as he listened to his sad baby boy from the laundry room, emptying the dryer of sheets and Harry's fuzzy blankets into a hamper then reloading it with washed clothes. He faintly heard Harry call his name as he was folding, frowning that he couldn't be two places at once.

"One minute, baby! Daddy's almost done!" He reassured him even though there was a mountain of clothes in the laundry that he would most likely have to put off for another day. He sighed at the yet to be folded sheets, deciding to leave them be to go care for his boy. So Liam grabbed a rag and ran it under some warm water, carrying it with him along with Harry's favorite blanket as he went to the living room where Harry sat on the floor. His green eyes were even brighter from the crying he'd been doing, tears and snot all over his face as he stared up at Liam.

"Daddy's here," he said sweetly, kneeling down and gently wiping his face with the rag as his baby sniffled. He put the rag on the glass coffee table before he shook out Harry's pastel yellow Pooh Bear blanket, draping it over his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "There, fresh from the dryer just how you like it," he added, hugging him and frowning at how quiet he was being.

"How about I make you some bear sandwiches for lunch and we take a nap in Daddy's big bed?" he offered because he didn't make the panda bear sandwiches very often. It was a pain in the arse and a bit finicky to work with. He'd have to cut and stamp each layer then use a tiny tool with his big fingers to poke out the faces in the turkey, cheese, and bread. After that mess was completed he'd have to make sure his lettuce and tomatoes were small enough to fit into the little sandwiches. But if it put a smile on Harry's face he'd do it without a second thought.

Liam felt the boy nod against his neck so he stood up with a wide smile, scooping Harry into his arms and bringing him into their kitchen to sit him in a tall chair at the granite island. He opened the french door refrigerator, gathering the necessary ingredients when he heard Harry.

"Juice!" he exclaimed and Liam looked up from the drawer he was digging through, spotting the lone box of organic apple juice and chuckling.

"Okay baby, you can have juice." He grabbed it and closed the fridge with his hip, dropping all the things onto the counter. Once he got the bread he worked as quick as possible, having to stop half way through to put the straw in Harry's juice before he could continue because he was asking so nicely. He also might've ripped the panda bear's bread face a couple of times but Harry didn't mind and he actually got a couple of giggles from him which made him feel a lot better about having to listen to him cry while he took care of the house.

"There you go, all done," he slid the plate with two shaped sandwiches in front of Harry, starting to make himself a regular sandwich as the boy picked up one of his own.

"Thanks Daddy," he said before he took a big bite.

"You're welcome, baby."

They finished their lunch in silence then Liam put away the food, sitting his baby back down in the living room with his toys while he unloaded the dishwasher. He knew he told Harry they could take a nap afterwards but the dishes didn't take too long so he decided to get them out of the way. And he thought Harry would be okay now that he had one of his favourite lunches but it didn't take him long until he was sobbing for his Daddy.

"Okay okay, I'm done," he said even though he wasn't, closing the machine and hurrying over to Harry to pick him up. He bounced him slightly, getting his blanket and keeping it over his back as he made his way to Harry's special room filled with a crib, changing table, a vintage dresser, and a variety of colorful toys.

Liam laid him down on the changing table, kissing his forehead to check for his temperature but he felt fine, a little warm but it could be from all the crying he was doing.

"It's okay baby, here's your softy," he handed him his blanket, continuing to speak soothingly in an attempt to calm him but he wasn't having it. He untaped his nappy, frantically opening the drawer to get a wipe and holding it between his palms to get it warm.

"Please calm down for Daddy," he nearly begged but it was like Harry wasn't listening, tears continuing to roll down his red blotchy cheeks. So Liam tried to hurry and blindly wipe him clean but it turned out to be a mistake.

"C-cold!" Harry shrieked and Liam mentally cursed. He brushed his boy's brown curls back, pouting at him.

"I'm sorry baby, tell me what's wrong. Daddy can't help you if you don't tell me." Harry's cries gradually turned to sniffles, a light blush coating his cheeks. "You want a bath and cuddles, is that it?" he asked, Harry was a good baby and loved bath time but he shook his head, surprising Liam.

"N-no, s'my k-kitty," he stuttered quietly, avoiding his eyes.

Liam furrowed his brows, did his boy have a rash this whole time? He looked down, pulling the diaper from under Harry and tossing it in the bin before carefully spreading his legs. There wasn't a rash like he assumed, he looked perfectly fine except he was flushed a deep pink.

That's why he was so fussy, Liam didn't even consider it but now everything clicked. How needy he was and how he wanted his Daddy nonstop. Harry was always shy about anything sexual, never bluntly asking to fool around, and now that he thought about it his boy probably had a naughty dream. For Harry, he couldn't relax until he was pleasured because he fixated on it until something was done, so he had to be hurting.

"Aw, baby," he cooed, seeing Harry's watery eyes watching him. "Does your kitty ache?" he asked him as his palm ghosted over it and the boy sniffled, nodding and clutching onto his softy. Harry was so cute, clad in his orange threadbare tigger tee with his yellow blanket in his arms, Liam just had to make him feel better.

Liam felt his cock twitch in his pants but he also felt bad that Harry needed him all day and he was going to fix that now.

"You want touches and kissies, hm?" he asked, placing his hand on his tummy then drifting lower and cupping his hairless skin, giving him a light squeeze and making Harry squeak out a 'yes' so that was exactly what Liam was going to do.

He leaned down and kissed him as he let two fingers slide between Harry's pússy lips, feeling just how wet he already was and groaning into it as he moved them up to his erect clít and gently pinched it.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" He asked when he began to stroke it with his light grip, earning a whimper and quiet 'yes daddy' from him.

Liam continued to feel him up, moving his lips with Harry's and allowing the boy to bite down on his own whenever he'd flick his fingers little quicker, getting him even wetter. He then broke the kiss and Harry chased after him, starting to get upset about it.

"It's okay, here." He opened a little drawer on the changing table, picking up a blue pacifier and prodding it to Harry's plush lips. The boy immediately took it into his mouth, the paci bobbing as he nursed it for comfort.

"Good boy," Liam said proudly, pushing one finger inside his entrance and pumping it slowly. Harry's eyes fluttered, rotating his hips on his Daddy and letting out small muffled moans of relief, Liam awing at him.

"Daddy's sorry, I had no idea," he told him, pecking his cheek as he slightly picked up his pace.

He moved to stand at the end of the table and pulled him a bit closer, looking between Harry's thighs and licking his lips before he bent down and kissed along his inked hip. He wanted more than anything to just dive in and taste him but Harry was waiting and aching for hours so he was going to take his time and make it good for him with sweet touches and loving kisses like he knew his boy loved.

He dropped lower to kiss along his inner thigh, stopping at the apex and tracing the crease of it with his tongue, noticing how he squirmed when looked up to see the boy staring down at him.

Harry whimpered and lifted his hips, catching Liam's attention and the man groaned when he saw how swollen and glistening he was around his finger.

"Poor baby," he cooed, kissing his clít softly before he licked down, gliding his tongue and tasting him with a satisfied hum.

"Daddy," Harry gasped behind his paci, tilting his head back and hugging himself as his Daddy licked up and down, always stopping before he touched his most sensitive part and making him whine in frustration. He wanted his 'button' played with as Harry liked to call it, rocking his hips towards Liam's face and biting down on the rubber nipple.

"Shhh, baby," Liam soothed, lifting up and pressing against his clít with his thumb as he pushed a second finger inside of him and curled it. He languidly moved his thumb side to side, seeing his boy pulse under his touch and unconsciously licking his own lips.

"Daddy'll take care of you," he mumbled.

Liam watched as he thrusted his fingers in and out of him, feeling his cóck fatten up further in his pants at the sight of his juices coating them, salivating at the loud squelching noises it was making and needing to taste him. So he did, dipping down and latching his mouth around his protruding clít then rolling it around on his warm soft tongue, effectively causing Harry to squeal in pleasure.

He tasted so good Liam slurped against him harshly to drink him up, teasingly letting go and blowing over him before attaching back with more eager and causing the boy to arch his back with a moan, hearing the pacifier fall onto the floor from the sudden movement.

"D-daddy," Harry squeaked and propped himself up on his elbows, grinding against Liam's face and the man encouraged it with a deep hum and a roll of his head, letting him know it was okay to use his Daddy like his very own toy because he was.

Then Harry's eyes squeezed shut and he gasped brokenly as he felt the familiar heat grow stronger and stronger in his tummy, urging him to go faster.

Harry's legs were trembling and Liam knew not to stop unless he wanted to be cruel and tease him, which was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to suck and lick Harry's little pink pússy until he was covered in his come.

Liam groaned at that image and nuzzled closer, rubbing him with the flat of his tongue then the boy started sloppily moving his hips with heavy breaths.

"Daddydaddydaddy", Harry chanted before he clenched around him. Liam wanted to speak to him, tell him he was such a good boy but he wanted his mouth on his cúnt when he came so instead he moaned.

Suddenly Harry's hips froze and he was coming with a yelp, Liam humming and lapping him through it, his baby whimpering from the intensity.

"Ouchie," the boy said quietly through pants and Liam chuckled, withdrawing his fingers before he placed them on his over sensitive clít and rubbed in short and quick strokes.

Harry inhaled sharply and lurched back but Liam pinned him down with his free hand, pupils blown with lust.

"Take it," he murmured, his assault not letting up. "Take it and come for Daddy like a good boy," he nearly growled and Harry let out a loud whine, instinctively humping against him and choking on sobs.

Harry did as he was told, because he was his Daddy's sweet boy and it only took a few more seconds before he was coming for the second time with tears streaming his cheeks, his breathing erratic as he felt Liam's touch grow lazy.

"Please no more," he asked and curled his toes, watching his Daddy with big green eyes and to his relief he complied.

"You did such a good job, baby," Liam said with the widest grin, hugging him against his chest. He kept whispering to him how perfect he is, rocking him gently until his eyes started to droop.

"Next time you tell me when your kitty needs lovin'," he instructed and his baby yawned, leaning his weight on him.

"Kay, Daddy," he mumbled tiredly, finally able to be at ease in his Daddy's big strong arms.


	2. Daddy's Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, accents on curse words because this was originally censored for wattpad :)

Liam heard the knocks, the doorbell, and phone calls but he chose to ignore them. There was a couple people it could be but he was pretty sure it was a certain dark haired man crawling back to him for help, he couldn't be bothered, but Harry wouldn't stop pestering him to see who it was.

"Daddy what if it's a present!?" Harry asked him, several times. Liam knew it wasn't, he did have a present on the way but it wasn't due to arrive for a couple more days, he didn't want to ruin the surprise though so he simply told him he hadn't bought anything recently. Harry didn't like that answer and the knocking was getting excessive, he obviously wasn't going to give up anytime soon so Liam threw on some basketball shorts, not caring if he was unpresentable and answered the door.

It was who he thought it would be, their ex Zayn, and he was crouched down as if he was about to sit to take a break from his annoying behaviour. He was still beautiful as ever, different than he had last saw him but still stunning. He had let his hair grow out and it hung over his forehead before he noticed that he wasn't alone and shot up, adjusting the two bags over his shoulder and brushing the locks from his eyes. From this angle, Liam could see he had lost a significant amount of weight, had dark circles under his eyes, possibly a trace of eyeliner he couldn't remove completely, and a full beard. He could tell he was struggling, doing what he wasn't sure, and he almost felt bad for him but then he remembered he was the one that left them, he did it to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked calmly and it was as if Zayn had forgotten how to speak, his eyes tracing Liam's bare body down to the hem of his shorts. Yeah he had gotten more muscular since Zayn had saw him but it didn't give him a reason to stare, especially since he wasn't his to stare at anymore and it ticked him off.

"I said, what the fúck are you doing here?" Liam repeated himself and Zayn snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"I want to come home," he said with a sigh but Liam didn't even flinch.

"You can't just leave for eight months and decide you want to come back, this isn't your home anymore," he said truthfully.

Zayn frowned and nodded, "I know but can I stay here for a little while? Please Li, I have nowhere to go."

Liam didn't know what to say. Zayn was being honest, he wouldn't have came to him if he truly had no other option but then again he hurt them and he didn't know if he could handle the man being in his life again, or Harry's.

"I don't know," Liam shook his head, leaning against the door frame. It didn't deter Zayn from trying, proposing an offer that interested him.

"I'll take care of the house, clean and cook every night until I find another job. I'll be your fúcking house wife, please," he pleaded desperately, Liam admired his persistence. He thought about it and it would be nice, he had too many things to do excluding his job and it was awful, taking up a lot of his free time and he'd simultaneously be helping Zayn back on his feet. No matter how upset he was with Zayn he'd feel horrible if he turned him away and found out about his demise in a newspaper when he could have prevented it from happening.

From there he realized what he had to do and invited him in, stepping aside to make room where Zayn immediately hopped into the chilled home, locking it behind them.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn questioned as he sat on the espresso leather couch, dropping his bags on the coffee table and kicking off his shoes. He sighed from the cool air on his skin, wiping the sweat from his face with the end of his shirt.

"You're getting pretty comfortable for someone who doesn't live here," Liam disregarded his question, sitting in an arm chair across from Zayn.

"But you invited me in, and locked the door," Zayn tried and Liam laughed.

"The AC is running and it seemed like you weren't going to give up anytime soon. As for locking the door, well, that was purely instinctual." Perhaps it was a bit cruel, Liam was allowing him to stay but he thought he should have a little fun with it besides, he doesn't want Zayn to think he can just run around getting whatever he wanted with a bat of his pretty thick lashes, which was true but he didn't need to know that.

"I know I fúcked up, alright? And I'm not asking to stay forever, I know that wouldn't be fair but I just really need your help."

Liam didn't respond immediately and Zayn took that as a sign to continue.

"I uh- Harry! He can be little more often if you let me stay. I'll take care of him during the day while you're working and I'll still do the chores and cooking of course."

Liam jutted out his lower lip and nodded, he definitely liked the idea. Harry didn't get to be little as much as he'd like to with Liam working all day, it'd be like heaven to the boy and it made him feel better that Harry would get something out of it too.

Zayn was fidgeting so Liam decided to ease his mind, he was about to work for him after all.

"Relax, I'm letting you stay but there will be rules," he informed him, insuring he was paying attention before he continued. "If you break any of them, ever, I won't hesitate to kick you out," he said sternly.

"Of course, I understand," Zayn agreed.

"Firstly, you're shaving that beard," Liam said as he walked around the coffee table, squatting in front of Zayn to be eye level.

"Uh, alright." Zayn pouted slightly, scratching at it.

"You'll be doing all the chores of course, oh and the dishwasher is broken by the way." He winked at him and chuckled before he went on. "No friends or playthings over, oh which reminds me, no sex. No sex with others, Harry, or me," he said with a smile which Zayn was visibly upset over, frowning.

"You know what!? Not even with yourself," he added and patted his shoulder before he stood up to stretch with a satisfied sigh.

"Come on, Li. I'll get blue balls." Zayn huffed and Liam laughed, shrugging.

"Not my problem."

To Liam's surprise, Zayn hadn't broken any rules and he was doing a very good job of making sure they had nice healthy meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He wasn't having very much luck finding a job which Liam was selfishly happy about, he didn't want to lose his little housewife and he was afraid he would lose Zayn all together. Now that the man had been with him for three months he was falling for him again, it'd hurt too much to see him go. He wouldn't let him know that though, he had to stand his ground or try his best to.

Liam walked into his home on a lunch break, going straight for his little boy Harry who was putting together his big boy puzzle on the coffee table and scooping him up.

"Daddy!" Harry squealed as the man repeatedly kissed his neck, swaying them side to side.

"You have fun with Baba today?" he asked and Harry nodded, pointing to the man who was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"He took me swimming and then we went to the doggy park and I got to play with puppies!"

Liam internally groaned, Harry was always begging him for a puppy but he just didn't think they could handle one at the moment.

"Zayn," Liam grumbled and the man shrugged as he put a dish in the drying rack.

"What? He wouldn't stop asking me to get a puppy so I did the next best thing."

Liam rolled his eyes, thanking him anyway then carrying Harry into their bedroom because he was short on time. He was quick to remove his shoes, taking off his button up, belt, and slacks then draping them over his lounge chair along with his boxers before he went to take off Harry's shirt, the boy's arms already up and making him chuckle.

"Such a smart boy." Liam cupped his cheeks, kissing him languidly as he laid down onto the bed, leaning on the stack of pillows and pulling Harry on top of him who was only in his nappy.

They did this everyday for each lunch break. It got Liam through his day knowing he had his boy at home waiting for him who was always willing to please him and help relieve some stress with his beautiful body, that was currently grinding down onto his, that is until the door swung open and hit the wall. Harry jumped off of Liam, scurrying to his side and hiding away from being startled.

"I told you the dishwasher would arrive in three to five days." Liam sighed.

"It's not about the fúcking dishwasher it's about this," Zayn said, motioning to the couple on the bed. "I bust my ass and you tease me, leaving the door open so I have to hear everything and I'm not even allowed a bloody wank! I think I've at least earned that."

Liam contemplated it and yeah, Zayn was right. He really was doing a lot and under strict rules, he expected him to snap one day and he was kind of waiting for that. It was like a game to Liam and he was genuinely shocked the man lasted as long as he did but he wasn't going to give in and let Zayn go all the way, although, he would let him have some fun.

"You're right, you work hard."

Zayn gaped and Liam smirked, whispering to Harry, asking him if he was okay with letting his Baba join in.

"Yes," Harry said quietly and glanced at Zayn, crawling into his Daddy's lap and laying back against his chest.

"Yes what?" Zayn questioned.

"Get naked," Liam demanded and he swore he'd never seen him undress so quickly, except for that time they got home after spending two weeks at his parent's place for the holidays, they hardly got through the door before he had to bend Zayn over the couch and fúck him right.

Zayn sat at their feet, biting his lip as Liam untaped Harry's diaper and tossed it onto the floor.

"This want you want?" Liam's hand lightly patted between the boy's legs, sliding his fingers side to side to tease the man in front of them. "Hm?"

Harry whimpered and Zayn was speechless, nodding in agreement.

"Answer me." Liam brought his fingers up and popped them into his mouth, getting them coated in saliva before bringing them back down, sliding one into Harry and pumping it slowly.

"W-what, yes. I want, need him Liam," Zayn said breathlessly, gulping.

Liam smiled, withdrawing his finger and grabbing ahold of Harry's thick thighs, spreading them wider to put him on display for Zayn.

"Baba's gonna get you nice and wet for Daddy's cóck, how does that sound?"

"Pwease." Harry pouted and Liam looked at Zayn before he spoke.

"You heard him."

As soon as Liam gave Zayn permission he dove in, licking across Harry's pússy lips and groaning immediately.

"How's he taste?" Liam teased and Zayn glared up at him, nuzzling closer as his mouth worked it's magic. It was hottest thing to Liam, his cóck rock hard pressed against Harry's perky little bum that wriggled against him, he could probably come just like that but he refrained.

Zayn's plump lips and tongue moved beautifully against Harry, like he was kissing him passionately and in a way he probably was. Liam hadn't allowed Zayn to be intimate with either of them in anyway, he wasn't even allowed to finger Harry so it was quite a treat to go down on him.

"Baba," Harry moaned as the man started sucking loudly at him.

"Feels good, don't it?" Liam pet his thighs that were tensing, leaving soft kisses along his neck and staring into Zayn's golden eyes that were on him, hoping Liam was pleased as well and he was. The man was lapping at his baby boy like it would be the last time he would, like he was afraid it would be taken away from him but Liam couldn't do that. Zayn eating pússy was one of his favourite things, almost more than doing it himself and each minute that went by he could hear Harry getting wetter and wetter along with the man's hungry moans, all from just tasting him.

He couldn't look away from Zayn for a second as he spoke to his squirming boy. "He loves it, look at him. Look at how much he missed your pússy, baby," Liam purred as his hand slid up his thigh and over his tummy, along his chest and pinching his nipple.

Harry mewled, Zayn grunting in response as he flicked his tongue against Harry's clít and latched his mouth around him, hollowing his cheeks. Liam watched, allowing the man to please him, to work the boy up and he couldn't sit still anymore, caving in and rutting against his bum.

"B-Baba," Harry squeaked, arching his hips against Zayn's hot tongue and shuddering.

Liam could tell his boy was close by the way he started rolling his hips so he gripped Zayn's long black locks and yanked him away, Harry whining and the man nearly growling.

"Daddy, w-why?" Harry stuttered but Liam shushed him soothingly, lowering Zayn's head and pulling him forward until he was pressed against the wet cúnt. Zayn got the hint, pointing his tongue and pushing it inside of the boy before darting it in and out, lashes fluttering at the taste of him.

"Don't wanna waste any of you baby." Liam hummed, reaching over Harry and strumming the pads of his fingers against his protruding clít as he mumbled into his ear.

"You gonna feed Baba your come, hm?" He took his lobe into his mouth, nibbling it as he moved his fingers faster.

"Yes!" Harry cried, throwing his head back.

Liam's fingers were a blur on Harry, inhaling deeply as the boy's hips froze and he came with a choked moan, trembling from head to toe as Zayn licked him clean and Liam wanted some too.

"C'mere," Liam mumbled, tugging Zayn up by his hair and swiping his tongue over the man's chin before shoving it into his mouth, tasting Harry. His sweet Harry that he couldn't wait to bury himself in and luckily he didn't have to much longer.

Zayn reached down and grabbed ahold of Liam's cóck, pressing it against Harry's dripping wet pússy and causing him to groan into the kiss.

"I want kissies." Harry's small voice interrupted and they chuckled, separating.

"Kiss him, Baba. Let him taste."

Zayn did, brushing Harry's curls as he kissed him gently. Liam was tempted to push inside the boy but he didn't, settling for grinding against him as he let the two kiss. He wanted Zayn to watch when he entered him, he'd been fantasizing about it for the past month and he didn't want to throw it away in a moment of weakness.

"M'kay boys, feelin' a little left out," Liam said, a little more impatient than he thought he'd be.

Zayn pecked him one last time before he backed up, sitting on his haunches and lazily stroking himself for the first time in three months, his body jolting from the contact and Liam was dangerously close to coming from the sight, he had to be quick. He readjusted himself, insuring Zayn's eyes were paying attention when he finally pushed into Harry, knowing how good the boy looked spreading open on his thick cóck and the man seemed to agree with the way he was squeezing himself at his base before pumping his dark, swollen prick.

Liam groaned and bent his legs, pulling out to his tip, shaft now shiny from Harry before he pushed back in and the boy gasped.

"So tight, baby," he said as he started a steady rhythm, purposely saying it to tease Zayn who wasn't allowed to feel Harry like he could.

Zayn clenched his jaw and Liam gave him a lopsided smile. He knew he wouldn't dare have the nerve to call him out on it so he thought it wouldn't hurt to continue, slightly speeding up his pace.

"Mm, so wet too. Always wet for Daddy, only Daddy, right baby?" Liam cooed as he let his hands travel over Harry's body, the boy whining and nodding. Zayn's sharp stare only turned him on further. Feeling challenged, he snapped his hips up harder, his skin loudly slapping against the boy's.

"Whose this pússy belong to?" Liam growled, fingers digging into his milky thighs, pounding into him deeper.

"Daddy," he whimpered, clenching around him, watching his Baba who was fúcking into his fist.

"Daddy's kitty," he added, nursing on his thumb harshly.

"That's right baby, good boy," Liam praised, toying with his sensitive little clit for answering him. He heard Zayn curse under his breath, seeing pre come blurt out of his slit as he twisted his wrist.

He knew how good they looked, how flushed and glistening Harry was around him and how badly Zayn wanted to be in his place but he wouldn't allow it. No matter how hot it was to watch Zayn fúck his baby the man didn't deserve it, he was all his.

"None for Baba, huh?" Liam muttered, making it clear.

"None!" Harry agreed, voice high and tight, reassuring Liam.

"Liam," Zayn moaned out, fisting his cóck hard and fast, harsh breaths leaving his bitten, parted lips. Liam felt his balls tighten along with a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, his thrusts growing sloppy, craving to drink up the pre come from Zayn's weeping tip.

Instead, he focused on getting Harry off again. "Gonna come on me cóck?" he prodded, messily rubbing where they were connected as he angled his hips just right. "Get Daddy nice and messy?"

"Mmm, Daddy," Harry drawled out as he arched off his chest and came all over him, his body spasming from the intensity of it.

Liam was about to come when he felt something hot and sticky streak across his bum, seeing Zayn make a mess all over him and Harry. There was so much of it and it brought Liam over the edge. He buried himself balls deep, spilling into the boy with a loud, low groan, his cóck twitching as he filled him up with everything he had.

"Fúck," Zayn whispered, moving and plopping next to the two as they all came down from their highs. Zayn thanked him tiredly and Liam nodded once, hugging Harry as he carefully pulled out of him, their come leaking down his bum and onto his thigh. Harry hated being messy so he fussed, the two men chuckling at him.

"Baba will bathe you," he promised, pecking his temple. "Only, bathe you," he added seriously, letting Zayn know he doesn't have a free pass to fool around now.

"You're leaving?" Zayn asked, laying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Unfortunately. Gotta get back to work." Liam carefully deposited Harry next to Zayn, awing at how he snuggled into his Baba's inked chest for comfort.

Zayn kissed his forehead, singing to him quietly as he fiddled with his tangled curls. Liam was happy to have his family back and he felt they were stronger than before. They still had things to work through, not completely trusting Zayn but he sensed he would get to that stage with him again and it would be bliss.


End file.
